Death knight Uzumaki
by Mahtan Elensar
Summary: Title says it all... Naruto is a death knight serving Arthas against his will... sort of. T for language...


**A/N I was reading on fanfiction and well… I got this…**

I never wanted to be a death knight.

It was hard, having no friends, just other heartless beings like yourself, having to slaughter thousands of innocents, just to please the man who killed you… well, it was either that or be slaughtered again, so you really didn't have much of a choice.

**A/N No I am not an alliance fan… to be honest I despise the alliance.**

Now, I was having to go to war with some idiot who carried a corrupted sword, the corrupted Ashbringer, the only reason I haven't killed him yet is because he carries that thing.

"Bow to you master" Arthas said to me in his weird distorted voice

_Fuck you _I thought to myself..

"There is a new recruit that needs your assistance Mahtan." the lich fucker said to me.

"whatever" I said under my breath… I wasn't like other death knights, where Arthass never gave you any privacy… not even for the bathroom. I was strangely immune to his watchful eye, yet I also had to be his most loyal servant to avoid suspicion, which meant killing all the others who couldn't match my ability, once in a blue moon another death knight would show up here. So I was really the only inhabitant here. I am surprised that another inmate has finally showed up. I saw him on the cold stone floor, crying. Wait a minute, crying? Death Knights aren't supposed to feel emotions. Wait nevermind, wrong guy. Just another worthless piece of scum. Then I heard a loud scream of rage and felt power overflow throughout the floating fortress.

"oh, there he is" I said as I watched another death knight strike down an unworthy initiate, he looked at me with red demon eyes, which were full of hate and rage. Those eyes… could it be? No, that's impossible, the demon fox was supposed to have been sealed from this world inside an infant child. Wait, is this him? The same infant who harbored the curse of the nine tailed fox? How did he die with that much power in him? I was slain when I had failed to stop the scourge from destroying my hometown, Deathknell. But this kid, who probably barely reached thirteen in his actual life, a Death Knight? The only way he could have done that… no, that's not possible, Arthass the lich fucker couldn't tame that monster, yet this kid could? Impossible. Yet here he was.

"What?" the new deathknight said to me with his corrupted voice, which sounded strangely like the demon foxes' but then again, he was the demon fox in a way.

" I was ordered by the lich _king_ to supervise you to see if you a ready death knight, and judging from your power, I would say your ready." I said drawing my runeblade infused with the cinderglacier rune.

"So you wanna be next huh?" he said his power increasing tenfold. This was not going to be easy.

"**death coil" **I said yanking him towards me, only to have our blades meet in combat, the sheer strength of his attacks was enough to knock most death knights down, but I wasn't most death knights. I countered with a blade of my own, knocking him off of me. So I close combat was this guys specialty, then I would just have to go for long range.

"**death and decay"** I casted the spell trying to DoT him, but he dodge and retaliated with death coil, while I was being pulled in, I drew my sword and struck him, the attack only made him angrier.

"**freeze mind" **I said trying to slow him down, but of course it missed.

"**Rune strike!" **He shouted before striking me, what should have been blood that spilled from me was actually nothing, the wound still hurt like hell, I looked up at him before a cold, soul tearing voice rippled throughout the building,

"**stop this insolence!" **It was the weird blue dude with the weird hair, I didn't bother remembering his name, considering he wasn't _that_ important, he just trained death knights and executed the failures who couldn't cut it.

"fine" the blonde haired death knight said. " when do I kill more?"

"when the time is right" I said to him in a low voice.

"**first, you must analyze the town below us, then you two will destroy it, and you can kill as many as you like." **Lich fucker Arthass said.

**A/N well, what do ya think? Yes I deliberately spelled arthas' name 'Arthass' just to show how much Mahtan hates him… no, this Mahtan is different from the Doman Sedlramm Mahtan, this Mahtan is my first decent WoW character, who is an undead hunter, no I do not have an actual death knight, I used Myndcrush s' let's play WoW Death knight. I also stole the 'fuck you' line from him… so I own absolutely nothing here ;_; so yeah… I thought that if naruto was a death knight… how would it change him? BTW the village that we assault is Konaha…**

**BTW I play my characters in the norgannon server around 4:35 to 7:30 eastern standard time. That includes mahtan so if you play WoW and want to meet my character I will be in the valley of honor in orgrimmar, drinking in the inn. Trust me, I will be drunk. Or I will be in a dungeon.**


End file.
